


Dark Charm

by goldenteaset



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: 50 Sentences, Bittersweet Ending, Body Horror, Body Modification, Choking, Corruption, Dark Character, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Missing Scene, Razel's Bad End, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: "Sisa is burning, dying, bloated with the rage of its people, and Konoe’s laughter is a grand accompaniment."50 sentences for Razel and Devil!Konoe.





	Dark Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I went back through Razel's Bad End again and got inspired. :D (The title comes from a line about Devil!Konoe during the Bad End.)  
> I used Theme Set Epsilon for this, by the way. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Lamento ~BEYOND THE VOID~

  1. **Motion**



Before Konoe can register what just happened, Razel flashes before him, his hand like a brand around Konoe’s throat.

  1. **Cool**



In Razel’s world, there is no such thing as snow, or a chill breeze—even the air burns in Konoe’s lungs.

  1. **Young**



Seeing the raw, stubborn rage in this ribika’s eyes, Razel finds it…charming.

  1. **Last**



Konoe trudges wearily across the wasteland, determined to keep hold of his sanity despite Razel’s threat to the contrary.

  1. **Wrong**



Razel finds Konoe a week later, huddled in a dark cave and delirious with fever; with a weary sigh he takes him home.

  1. **Gentle**



Konoe is shocked at Razel’s gentle moments, whether giving Konoe a bowl of water or washing the grit from his tangled hair.

  1. **One**



This world is a vast, empty plane, and Konoe doubts anyone else lives here.

  1. **Thousand**



Konoe wonders how Razel can count the days or weeks they’ve been here—or if time has passed at all.

  1. **King**



Razel lounges on his throne, amused at Konoe’s curiosity toward the carvings—perhaps the cat may yet sit here in his stead.

  1. **Learn**



“Despite your stubborn nature, you _do_ have the capacity to understand after all, Konoe.”

  1. **Blur**



Konoe adapts to his surroundings with remarkable speed; unbeknownst to him, his body is morphing to accommodate.

  1. **Wait**



Konoe sits by Razel’s side as the sky above turns a steely gray; perhaps this is the signal for dawn.

  1. **Change**



One morning, he wakes with an endless, keening cry bursting from his throat; his skull burns and strains, and horns burst from his head like a babe from a womb.

  1. **Command**



“You no longer need those rags anymore—remove them _slowly_.”

  1. **Hold**



Konoe buries his fingers in Razel’s long hair, as his lord savors his prize.

  1. **Need**



Konoe’s world narrows down to only one thing: satisfying the coiling, sweet desires in his body.

  1. **Vision**



Razel admires the provocative heat in Konoe’s eyes with no small feeling of satisfaction.

  1. **Attention**



However, like any spoiled pet, Konoe needs to learn to tend to his unchecked lusts on his own—unlike him, Razel has a job to do.

  1. **Soul**



“Truly,” Razel whispers in Konoe’s sensitive ear, “merely devouring you would be a waste, my dear pet.”

  1. **Picture**



While Konoe won’t leave Razel’s side, he still enjoys the images of Sisa’s destruction Razel offers him.

  1. **Fool**



In another life, Konoe would have found his actions humiliating or idiotic; but now, with his desires burning unchecked through his body…why tolerate such thoughts?

  1. **Mad**



Sisa is burning, dying, bloated with the rage of its people, and Konoe’s laughter is a grand accompaniment.

  1. **Child**



“I would give birth for you,” Konoe murmurs without shame or thought, and Razel stares at him in confusion.

  1. **Now**



The world must burn with wrath, from the trees to the quickening Void, always, always, until Konoe is satisfied.

  1. **Shadow**



“Where did that shy cat go, I wonder?” Razel asks teasingly, as Konoe arches into his touch.

  1. **Goodbye**



Konoe’s memories fade like Sisa’s forests, and he finds no sadness in it.

  1. **Hide**



Yet sometimes, deep within his heart, Konoe remembers the Poet’s bittersweet melody.

  1. **Fortune**



Razel thinks Konoe was blessed, to be his companion—the other Devils would never appreciate his darkly charming nature.

  1. **Safe**



Konoe lets Razel wrap his fingers around his pale, vulnerable throat without fear; for Devils such as they, this is but another pleasure.

  1. **Ghost**



On very rare occasions, Razel sees a little of Konoe’s old self in his eyes—but it never lingers for long.

  1. **Book**



As always, Konoe craves knowledge, and Razel has a library large enough to keep him busy and curious for millennia.

  1. **Eye**



Konoe’s eyes are a sultry, pupil-less orange now, and they match the flames’ flickering intensity.

  1. **Never**



Razel asks if Konoe wishes to leave from time to time, just to here that simple response yet again.

  1. **Sing**



Konoe may not be a Sanga anymore, but he can still perform powerful melodies when the mood takes him—or when Razel asks.

  1. **Sudden**



It occurs to Konoe just as he pounces on Razel’s tail that he didn’t think this through.

  1. **Stop**



Konoe wails in frustration as Razel pulls his hand away at the worst possible time… _again._

  1. **Time**



Razel learns to mark the hour by Konoe’s bored grumblings.

  1. **Wash**



Konoe still grooms himself with his tongue, but bathing with Razel in his huge, warm tub has a certain appeal.

  1. **Torn**



Razel glowers at the red, wavy clump of hair in Konoe’s hand and drums his fingers on the throne’s armrest.

  1. **History**



As it turns out, Razel’s name is in several ancient books—Konoe can’t help but admire Razel’s arrogance, to hoard this knowledge for his own.

  1. **Power**



The rush of heated rage that flows through Konoe’s heart makes him thrum with untapped energy; he wonders if this is how Razel feels all the time.

  1. **Bother**



“Konoe, for the last time, _go to sleep._ ”

  1. **God**



Konoe worships Razel with his fingers and tongue, determined to give his lover and lord the same pleasure he feels in his presence.

  1. **Wall**



Razel learns the hard way that Konoe’s new status as Devil doesn’t protect him from concussions; he makes sure the hallways are lit with candles at night.

  1. **Naked**



Konoe watches Razel out of the corner of his eye, trying to discover what he needs before he voices them aloud.

  1. **Drive**



Razel is impressed with Konoe’s determination to match him will for will, even if his lover has much to learn in the ways of _true_ Wrath.

  1. **Harm**



Razel lifts Konoe’s hand to his neck, and Konoe trembles as his pale claws caress that hot, relentless pulse.

  1. **Precious**



Razel dresses Konoe in fine silks and glittering jewelry from beyond the age of the ribika, and Konoe’s heart shivers at the significance.

  1. **Hunger**



It’s strange: no matter how many decades they spend together, their relationship has yet to lose its curiosities.

  1. **Believe**



Perhaps it’s Konoe’s imagination, but deep inside it feels like he was meant to come to this land…and stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
